guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Chilblains
Related skills So why are related skills being thrown out left, right, and sideways, and then coming back, and then being thrown out again? We need to figure out what skills are to stay, which are to leave, and why, before this goes beyond just bordering on GW:1RV. --Armond Warblade (talk) 21:03, 10 December 2006 (CST) This is just about the worst skill in all of Guild Wars.--Eetaq 02:31, 23 January 2007 (CST) :Deadly right, especially in DOA, have fun with it come up to you :P ::This is just about one of the most powerful mass hex enchantment removal and degen skills in all of Guild Wars. Entropy 17:53, 24 January 2007 (CST) :::Ok, it gives the caster degen, which is never a good reason to use a skills, and it removes 1-2 enchantments, not hexes, while dealing minimal damage. You could easily use gaze of contempt to get rid of all enchantments and not poison yourself along the way, for 10 less energy.--Eetaq 04:59, 27 January 2007 (CST) ::::It removes things like Shadow Form, Obsidian Flesh, Spellbreaker. Yea, that was a good tpyo, I meant Enchantments, thanks. Damage isn't the issue here, it's the fact that it can remove powerful elite Enchants. Gaze of Contempt can't do that, it also requires target to be at less than 50% health, which is when you'll likely see those enchants anyways. If you've ever fought Jade Scarab you'd know the poison is a good thing. Plague Touch. Finally - Energy Problems, on a Necromancer? Lol... Entropy 19:51, 29 January 2007 (CST) :::::What I like (hate) about this skill is that it's in the area. Yeah, it may be point-blank, but the ability to remove two enchantments from EVERY foe in the area is huge. The only other AoE disenchants just don't stack up; Test of Faith is a smaller AoE, Well of the Profane has targeting issues, Hex Eater Vortex is conditional and a smaller AoE, Winds of Disenchantment can't remove more than one from every foe, Air of Disenchantment is a smaller AoE and doesn't remove instantly, etc. etc. Chilblains is an absurdly effective skill and nothing even comes close to matching its effectiveness. Zaq 20:53, 11 February 2007 (CST) ::::::Sounds like its effective more in PvE. I can see that it would be, but I don't PvE so I was talking about PvP. Miscommunication on my part there (I still think its terrible in PvP) Ah. Well in that case I'd agree with you 85%. In PvP this is hard to get into the frontlines...Necro primary in frontlines without AotL is asking for trouble, perhaps in AB it would work but meh. It's way too energy-intensive for a Warrior, Sins need energy for other things, and D/N is just ineffective. Any other class could use it only for self-defense, versus perhaps an enemy PvP Dervish loaded with Enchants...but more often than not that's a bad thing because all those enchants probably will kill you in the after-effects. Especially for Mystic Sandstorm/Twister based builds. Besides that you won't often see Spell Breaker anymore in PvP, and Shadow Form is also risky for PvP play (somewhat). Obsidian Flesh in PvP, never :). Probably in PvP the only really nice use would be to hit Chilblains immediately after enemy Monk casts Aegis or other costly enchantments. But that's fairly unlikely... in any case, yea, this would rarely be used in PvP. (T/ ) 01:24, 18 February 2007 (CST) :PvP could be good. I liked using a Dark Aura/Touch of Agony/Aura of the Lich N in smaller PvP confrontations before Factions (2v2, 3v3, 4v4 some of which where obviously skirmishes). But that's a point blank necro it could have worked on. It may also combine well with a Grenth's Balance. It's all situational --Mooseyfate 01:19, 27 February 2007 (CST) ::90% of the time, this > 55. Trust me. --Armond Warblade (talk) 00:37, 1 March 2007 (CST) Chilblains huh.. I never noticed until now, but it's spelt Chilblains. I always looked at it in-game, and thought it was Chillbains. Thinking that may have just been an typo error, but then I looked here, and it's spelt the same here. Weird. Dictionary.com says a blain is "A skin swelling or sore; a blister; a blotch." So this skill causes blisters due to cold. --Starlight 10:33, 12 July 2007 (CDT) :Hmm, mebbe we need a spelling redirect from Chillblains? --'Snograt'' 16:56, 12 July 2007 (CDT) Plague Signet Why don't you combine this with Plague Signet for a nice little poison at the end? :Because Signet of Agony does it better. Only thing missing is the enchant removal. --Euler278 02:19, 29 May 2007 (CDT) And you don't sacrifice health either. Good idea for a combo. I'm willing to test it out. King Neoterikos 06:31, 19 July 2007 (CDT) Farming i learned that this skill is awesome for farming stuff with obby flesh/Spell Breaker (i.e. Blessed griffons.) i run a 55 necro with this, suffering and SS. takes down Hard Mode desert griffons in a flash. 76.19.223.231 17:27, 15 July 2007 (CDT) :Wait, Desert Griffons are warriors. Why would you need to have Chilblains? --Curse You 21:53, 23 July 2007 (CDT) ::They're melee monks with Spell Breaker so your spells don't affect them. '''—ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 23:28, 30 July 2007 (CDT) Skill Acquisition Added Seitung Harbour skill trainer to Acquisition section. I noticed they offer the skill (I have not unlocked the skill yet). I can post a screenshot if needed --195.137.104.245 13:23, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :Wasn't logged in, that was me :D --Turkwoyz 13:29, 9 September 2007 (CDT) targetted? Lololol, this skill just got nerfed BELOW broken! Now it is teh suxx, comapred to kinda sucks. -- -- (s)talkpage 20:36, 12 October 2007 (UTC) :At least take off the 25 energy...kind of unnecessary now.Streetp 20:43, 12 October 2007 (UTC) ::o wait mustve missed the in the area part :p...Streetp 00:28, 13 October 2007 (UTC) ::well, Vow of Silence and Spellbreaker are a little bit problematic now. Mocax 02:24, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Is this target foe or can it be targetted on an ally? --Edru viransu 01:48, 13 October 2007 (UTC) I'm not sure whether to consider this a buff or a nerf... It nerfs it for pve vs shadowform, spellbreaker, and allows farming/running in more areas, but its now pretty strong in pvp. Basically a slightly different mirror that kills various enchants. Oh, and AI. :It's just a hellish expensive enchantment removal, with a half-long cast and selfpoison. I'd never use this above Strip, Drain or Shatter. -- -- (s)talkpage 17:35, 13 October 2007 (UTC) ::I used to use this precisely because it could break through SB, SF, OF, etc. But now I can't do that anymore...sigh. I guess this is ANet way of buffing those Enchants. Which is kind of lame, because Signet of Disenchantment is one of the only other options available for spellcasters. (T/ ) 17:55, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :::Here's a hint: a lot of people occasionally get within in the area range of their teammates. Take advantage of that. --Edru viransu 18:32, 13 October 2007 (UTC)